


同居30题

by Jeongmo110109



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeongmo110109/pseuds/Jeongmo110109
Relationships: Hirai Momo & Yoo Jeongyeon, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 5





	1. 0.同居概论

平时形同虚设的门铃响起，平井母愣了一下，才意识到有客人来访，连忙赶去应门，“请问是…”

“阿姨，不好意思打扰了。”对讲机里传来熟悉的声音，平井母连忙欣喜地按下开门的按钮，一边对著来人回答道，“怎么会打扰呢？平时妳爸妈倒是常来，妳也一起来倒是第一次。”

“之前我在其他公司实习，现在觉得时候差不多了，打算换份工作，今天正好是面试的日子。”俞定延礼貌地回答著，“面试完我想应该来和您们打个招呼，就顺路载爸妈来了。我们两家认识这么久了，我居然还没来过阿姨家，说来也有点惭愧。”

看见俞定延推开大门，手上还提著几袋礼品，平井母赶紧接手，同时招呼著俞定延的父母进门，“妳能来我就很开心了，赶快坐下。要喝什么茶？”

“不用了，谢谢阿姨。不过我有一个不情之请…”俞定延环顾四周，有些害羞地咬了咬唇，“我能参观一下您家吗？听说您有一些收藏品遍布家里各处，我一直很想来看看，只是都没有机会…”

“当然好，”平井母欣然答应，立刻准备站起身，“我带…”

“您答应就好，我可以自己参观，这样才有神秘感嘛。”俞定延微笑著婉拒了对方的好意，“对了，您家目前还有其他人吗？我怕等一下贸然遇见他们可能会有点尴尬…”

“傻孩子，总是这么有礼貌。我们家里的成员组成可没有变过，妳都见过的。”平井母笑著摇摇头，“今天他们正好都有点忙，家里只剩我跟桃。这样吧，妳自己慢慢逛，我和妳爸妈就在这里聊天，如果妳遇到桃可以叫她带妳参观，她不答应的话告诉阿姨，阿姨替妳教训她。”

“我知道了…谢谢阿姨！”得到了自己想要的情报，俞定延难掩激动的心情，和长辈们打过招呼便往屋子里头走去。

“你们家定延这么优秀，真想让她当我媳妇…可惜我家只有女儿。”平井母叹了口气，语气很是惋惜。

“别这么说，志效从以前就总夸娜琏，这两个孩子最后不也是在一起了？桃也是个好孩子，我和我家老头可喜欢她了。如果桃是男孩的话，我也想把定延嫁给她。”俞母正好持相反意见，“桃是女孩也好，我们做主把她们凑在一起，也不必担心哪方该准备聘礼了。”

“如果能多一个定延这样的女儿我当然高兴，只怕我们家桃配不上她。”平井母心中其实也巴不得能以这种方式让俞定延留在自己家里，却仍然有些挣扎。

“妳家桃有哪里不好的？我倒觉得她比任何一个男人都更配得上我们定延。她们两个的感情那么好，搞不好对彼此都有好感，只等我们点头而已。”俞父也在这时开口。

“事情还没成定局呢，你们怎么就这么肯定定延会喜欢我家那不成材的孩子？”平井母被俞家父母的反应逗笑了，随即也放下了犹豫，“如果真的是这样也好，定延和桃看起来适合多了。”

没有听见两个妈妈的对话，俞定延只是快步朝著自己早已锁定的目标前进。

“妳不会太过份了一点吗？明明是妳惹我生气的，居然要我亲自上门来找妳？”俞定延大力推开房门，床上的人却仍然故我地看著书，更让她气不打一处来，“妳还要躲我到什么时候？妳知道我费了多大心思才说服我爸妈带我来妳家，甚至还瞒著他们去妳姐姐的公司应征吗？我们搬出去之后打算住的房子都已经付完头期款了，妳现在是打算反悔了？不想要我了吗？”

*

“傻瓜，我怎么可能不要妳…”平井桃放下手上的书，走到门口抱住俞定延，顺手把房门锁上，“我只是不想让妳为了我太累，所以这段时间一直在想要怎么向我爸妈公开我们的关系，也想顺便靠我自己的能力处理家里的事情，因为我想和妳一起面对这一切，首先得让长辈们看见我是有照顾妳的能力的。”

“我从来不担心我爸妈会反对我们，就算他们不同意我们在一起，甚至要我净身出户，至少都不会因此迁怒妳。但妳知道我不像妳一样讨人喜欢，我害怕的是妳家里的人对我没有好印象，怕他们不接受我，毕竟我本来就配不上妳…我想过，他们对我要打要骂我都可以忍受，但我不想连累妳。”

俞定延愣住了。她怎么也想不到平常在她生气的时候总会语无伦次的平井桃，此刻居然条理清晰地倾诉著自己的感情，而她的每句话字里行间都是满溢的爱意，还有对自身的不信任。

“为什么不早点告诉我？妳想和我一起面对，我难道就不想吗？”俞定延因为心疼爱人而叹了口气，偏头靠在平井桃的胸前，“我都想好了，我们跟爸妈坦白吧。今天妳跟我回家，明天下班之后我再跟妳回来，不论结果如何我们都一起面对。我不要妳为我付出那么多，为了跟妳在一起，我会打理好一切，妳只要陪著我就够了。”

平井桃一时还无法消化俞定延的话，只是愣愣地看著俞定延，方才的冷静荡然无存。

“其他的事之后再说，我是来叫妳带我参观妳家的。”俞定延伸手除了戳平井桃的脸颊，拉住她的手就要转身，却被平井桃挣脱开来。

“我家妳明明就来过很多次了，没必要我带妳参观吧？”平井桃走回床边，拿起刚才放下的书继续阅读著，没发现俞定延望著自己的手心，有些失落的表情。

她确实常在平井桃独自在家时造访平井家，却从没有像现在这样和平井桃独处一室过。俞定延不满于平井桃和自己分开了这么久，看起来却一点都不想念自己，心中的怒火油然而生。

“平井桃。”俞定延走向平井桃，一把抢过她手上的书，“它比较好看还是我？”

“当然是妳比较好看，”平井桃立刻回答道，下一秒说的话却让俞定延更加生气，“但我现在想看的是它。”

“不准！”俞定延立刻把书丢到一旁，看见平井桃伸手想捡，俞定延立刻跨坐到了平井桃腿上，抓住平井桃的双手，却没有意识到两人此刻的姿势有多么暧昧。

感受到俞定延的香气扑鼻而来，平井桃无处安放自己的视线，只能偏过头去要俞定延从她身上离开，“定延，妳下来。”

“我对妳就这么没有吸引力吗？”俞定延索性抱住平井桃，顺势向前一推让两人双双倒在床上，“我都主动投怀送抱了，妳却只想叫我走？”

平井桃确实抗拒不了俞定延的主动诱惑，低头吻上俞定延还想继续宣泄委屈的唇瓣。累积了几天没有见到对方的思念和爱恋爆发，渐渐地，她们不再满足于区区的亲吻。

俞定延不知何时被平井桃压在了身下，双手也被轻柔地握住后放在身体两侧，和平井桃十指紧扣。俞定延正沉浸在这恰到好处的暧昧氛围之中，平井桃却一如既往地不解风情，让试探的话语从两人紧贴的双唇中流出，“定延…可以吗？”

“妳觉得呢？”俞定延稍微后退一些，让两人的唇瓣完全分离，而她说话时的热气能全数打在平井桃唇上，“妳…想要我吗？”

平井桃没有回答，只是更紧地握住俞定延的手，温热的吻由俞定延的脸颊蔓延到了耳畔，耳边是平井桃低声的叮咛，“我们家虽然大，但隔音很差…要委屈妳了。”

语毕，平井桃放开俞定延的手，一面专注于把俞定延的衣服褪下，一面埋进俞定延的肩窝汲取著专属她的清香，舌尖调皮地在俞定延的颈侧轻舔。

“妳…妳从哪里学来这么多的？”俞定延被平井桃逗弄地有些喘不过气，强撑著问道。

“没有特别学过，可能是碰上妳激发了我的本能吧？”平井桃凑上前轻咬俞定延的下唇，“从现在开始别说话，专心享受我的服务。”

俞定延还想开口，平井桃却先一步将攻势往下，吻住俞定延的一边柔软，舌尖在顶端的红樱上打转，被冷落的另一边则有一手照料，惹得俞定延只能吐出甜腻的轻喘。

当平井桃的手微颤著除去两人之间的最后一片遮掩时，那处神秘之地已然被朝露微微浸湿，正源源不绝地散发香甜的气息。禁不住诱惑，平井桃低下头去在上头轻轻一吻，浅尝爱人为自己酿造的甘露，伸出两指在密地外轻按，确保它们完全被打湿后抬头看向俞定延，“定延…？”

“笨蛋。”俞定延害羞地撇过头去，平井桃却凑了上来轻吻她的脸颊，“我想听妳亲口答应我。”

俞定延好气又好笑地看著平井桃，语气有些嗔怪，“都做到这个地步了妳才要我答应？又不是跟我求婚。”

“那我现在跟妳求婚的话妳会答应吗？”平井桃双眼亮了起来。

“先做好妳该做的事吧。”俞定延用已经有些无力的手敲了一下平井桃的头，下身感受到异物的侵入，她忍不住闭上眼睛。

让俞定延意外的是，平井桃的手指在碰触到阻碍之时就停了下来，转而用指腹按压著周围的肌肤，但俞定延没有心思再多做思考，平井桃的指尖带来的火焰正一点一滴地吞噬她的理智，让俞定延极力克制住的喘息声也渐渐从齿缝中脱逃。

一再地探寻以后，平井桃成功地掌握了俞定延的几处敏感，反复地集中侵略，很快使俞定延一阵轻颤后倒在她怀中。

“为什么…？”俞定延还没完全平复呼吸，就已经忍不住问道。

平井桃正要回答，一阵急促的敲门声响起，平井桃不用想就知道那肯定是平井母，连忙出声阻止，“妈，有什么事就在门口说吧。”

“定延在妳这里吗？”平井母开门见山地问道，“我们一直没看见定延，刚才又好像听到她的声音…”

“对，定延说她刚才接到录取通知，下午要去新公司交接，所以想先在我这里休息一下。麻烦妳告诉叔叔阿姨我会带定延过去，他们可以先回去。”平井桃信手拈来一段借口搪塞了平井母，还没完全抽离的手指轻轻一碰，让身体还敏感著的俞定延轻叫了一声。

其实平井桃这话说得也没错，俞定延的面试不过是个形式，自然是会被直接录取的，不过除此之外确实都是平井桃搪塞母亲的话语。

“妳对定延做了什么？”平井母还没完全离开门口，正巧听见了俞定延的声音，紧张地试著转动门把，却发现门锁已经从里面被锁上，“为什么还把门锁起来？”

“妈，妳小声点，定延可能是做了恶梦，现在睡得不太安稳。”平井桃故意抽动手指，俞定延只得狠狠咬住平井桃的另一只手以免自己再发出声音。

“再用力一点，妳后半辈子的幸福就没了。”听到母亲的脚步声远去，平井桃抽回被咬红的手，报复似的撩拨起了手边的温软，不久便让俞定延再一次瘫软在她怀里。

“我怕被他们发现，毕竟妳刚才也听到了，我们家隔音真的很差，所以新家的墙壁我才特地选有隔音效果的。”平井桃轻轻吻著俞定延的脸颊，低声在她耳边细语，“晚上我们还要回妳家，我才不敢在这里要了妳，怕妳待会没办法走路，等到晚上我们再…”

俞定延不让平井桃把羞人的话说完，轻轻用手指戳著她的胸口，“其实妳已经觊觎我很久了对不对？”

“我还需要觊觎妳吗？妳已经是我的人了，就算妳想逃也逃不掉。”平井桃把俞定延的手从胸前拿下，替她把遮住脸颊的头发拨开，以便好好看著自己的爱人，“收拾一下我们就回去吧，我忍不住想告诉叔叔阿姨我们的关系了，搞定一切之后，晚上我再好好让妳享受。”

“净想些不干净的东西…我怎么就喜欢上妳了？”俞定延嗔怪道，“都是妳害我现在没力气了…”

“我抱妳。”平井桃一把抱起俞定延，俞定延还没反应过来，吓得紧紧勾住了平井桃的脖子，“妳吓死我了…平常妳不是都没什么力气吗？”

“我说了妳会激发我的本能嘛。”平井桃在俞定延头顶上轻轻落下一吻，“我帮妳洗吧，保证不会再让妳累了。”

俞定延默许了平井桃的举动，只是仍然有些不确定地问道，“妳到我家过夜真的没关系吗？妳爸妈会不会不同意？”

“我不是小孩子了，而且他们从来没管过我的死活。”平井桃耸耸肩，“我已经和我姐商量过了，我爸妈的部分妳不必担心，她会替我们处理。”

抬眼望见平井桃眼中的坚定，俞定延这才完全放下心，将全身的重量托付给了爱人。

*

“今天家里感觉特别冷清…志效不在，成天待在家里的小女儿居然也正好出门了。”平井母看著有些空荡的饭桌，忍不住叹了口气，彻底无视了坐在一旁的林娜琏。

“爸、妈，趁著你们都在，我有一件事要说。”林娜琏放下筷子，神情严肃地看著父母，“我找到新秘书了。”

“那很好啊。”平井父只是点了点头便继续埋首于食物之中，还是平井母看不下去，随口多问了一句，“是什么样的人？”

“她是…你们也认识的。”林娜琏有些艰难地吐出这句话后随即低下头，只是抬眼偷觑父母的反应。

“妳说过要找女秘书，又是我们认识的…”两人对视一眼，心中都有了答案，却都不敢想像。

他们怎么就忘了，今天公司里正好有一场面试，看来…

过了许久，还是平井母主动打破了沉默，“只要不是定延，妳说是谁我都可以接受。”

“很不幸地，你们猜对了。而且我接下来要说的事会让你们更惊讶。”

林娜琏深吸一口气，正准备说话，平井父却冷冷地开口了，“定延这么能干，怎么可能为妳这种人做事？我看她肯定是有什么把柄落在妳手中，老实招来，然后就别祸害人家了。”

“就是啊，虽然定延小时候说过要到我们公司工作，但现在她也该意识到那只是玩笑话了。”平井母应声附和道。

祸害人家的明明是您的小女儿好吗…林娜琏无奈的摇摇头，暗自怒骂著让自己陷入这番境地的自家妹妹，心想她总有一天要把平井桃千刀万剐。

“别卖关子了，妳还想说什么就一次说完吧。”平井父话语刚落，平井母就催促道。

既然要玩，那就来玩大一点的好了。

阴险的想法从脑海中一闪而过，林娜琏悄悄勾了勾嘴角，决定好好‘回报’让她独自一人面对两老的妹妹和‘妹婿’。

林娜琏清清嗓子，“是这样的，我明天会带定延回来见家长。”

“今天才见过一次而已，平常也没少见，妳没必要特地…”平井母的话还没说完，就被平井父打断，“妳给我说清楚，什么见家长？”

“就是你们想的那样，你们要多一个媳妇了。”

一阵慑人的静默后，两老同时开口，问的却是同样的问题，“…桃知道这件事情吗？”

“她知道我会带定延回来，但她不知道我会这么早告诉你们这些。我们说好要保守这个秘密的，不过我已经无法忍受定延现在这个尴尬的身份了，我想让她拥有名分。”林娜琏忍住笑，故作正经地说道。

“妳们…”平井父全身颤抖著，就连说话也变得语无伦次，“妳说桃也知道了，她包庇妳们多久了？”

“这样算下来有好几年了吧？”林娜琏仔细回想著，在父母的脸色都全然变得铁青之后补充道，“不过这点我得澄清一下，是我包庇她们。这也是桃今天不在家的原因，她比定延早一天去见家长了。”

接下来的景象，是林娜琏从来不曾设想过的，更使她永生难忘。

平井母瞪大眼睛，口中默念了一遍林娜琏方才说的话，向后退了一步跌坐在椅子上，口中念念有词；平井父则是不可置信地将悬在半空中，正直指著林娜琏的手收回，转过头看著妻子。

正当林娜琏思考著该怎么收拾残局，或是该先打电话通知平井桃今晚不要回家，在俞定延家避避风头时，平井母的声音放大了些，在她听清平井母的话后，更坚定了她想立刻通知平井桃两人反应的念头。

“谢天谢地，我就说定延这么好的一个女孩子怎么会栽在我们家，如果对象是娜琏根本就是被践踏了…是跟桃我就放心了，虽然我自己不争气，生不出配得上定延的儿子，但小女儿倒给我长脸，帮我把定延这个理想中的完美媳妇带回家了。”

“要不是生了两个女儿，我也不会忍痛打消了希望定延能嫁来我家的念头，想不到桃这孩子身为女孩居然真的帮我完成心愿了…妳说明天要让她们回来见家长是不是？老伴，明天就要她们把婚期订下，可不能让定延反悔。”平井父这时也回过神来，滔滔不绝地说著，“我早该发现这孩子看桃的眼神跟看娜琏的根本是天壤之别，原来是爱情和亲情的差距啊…”

“那个…爸、妈，”林娜琏有些头痛地看著兴奋的两人，突然不知道该怎么开口，毕竟事情的发展远远超出她的预料，“本来桃要我替她开口是因为她们打算搬出去住，怕你们不会答应…”

“我们像是那种不开明的爸妈吗？而且有定延在，她爱搬出去就去，想跟定延过两人世界就说，只要她不要在我们的视线之外欺负定延就好。”平井父摆摆手，“不过妳叫她给我管理好自己，如果定延对她有一点嫌弃，她就得做好户头被冻结的准备；要是最后定延不想嫁进我们家来，她就可以收拾包袱离开这个家了。”

“是…”

*

“怎么不早点告诉我们？”俞母激动地一把将筷子拍在桌上，赶忙起身握住了平井桃的双手，“我们定延以后就交给妳了，妳可不能随便放开她的手。”

“妈，现在该放手的是妳。”俞定延笑著拍掉了自家妈妈的手，和平井桃十指紧握。

“看看妳，这么快为了喜欢的人就抛弃妈妈了。不过把妳交给桃，我是千百个放心。”俞母微笑地看著两人，一直没有开口的俞父也发话了，“妳们俩可要好好地在一起，别枉费了我们一直这么看好妳们。”

“那今晚我可能得在这里过夜了，毕竟我还想和未来的公婆多聊一阵子。”平井桃适时地提出留宿的要求，两老也立刻欣然应允了，“当然好，妳想在这里住多久都可以，定延的床容得下两个人。”

“不过我们已经决定好了，过几天就会搬出去住。”俞定延顺势接口道。

“那也好，妳们赶快适应住在一起的生活，以后结婚也比较不会吵架。”俞母倒是十分赞同两人的打算。

“妈，妳什么时候看我们吵过架了？我们感情一直都很好，不管是小时候或交往后。”俞定延偷偷捏了平井桃的腰一把，平井桃赶紧后知后觉地点头。

“这我当然知道，所以妳就先进去等桃吧，我们还得和桃好好聊聊，毕竟我们可不像妳和桃关系这么亲密。”俞母挥挥手想把俞定延赶走，“桃啊，妳别太舍不得定延，跟我们两个老人说几句话之后我们就不打扰妳们了，好吗？”

“当然好。”平井桃连忙应下。

平井桃和俞定延都没想过一切会如此顺利，惊讶的同时也松了一口气。

是夜，平井桃成功应付了两老之后回到了俞定延的房间，俞定延正斜躺在床上，看向平井桃的眼中媚眼如丝。

“妳在等我吗？”平井桃刻意问道，不意外地换来俞定延的口是心非，“我为什么要特地等妳？”

“所以妳是在等其他人了？”平井桃委屈地低下头，却偷偷抬起双眼瞧著爱人。

“笨蛋，除了妳我还能等谁？”俞定延向著平井桃的方向投去一个白眼，没好气地说道。

话一说完，平井桃便一下躺到俞定延身边，手也开始不安分起来，“既然早上已经暖身过了，我们现在直接开始吧。”

“这两件事能相提并论吗？”俞定延无奈，身体却本能地回应起了平井桃在她身上点火的举动。

有了早上的初尝禁果，平井桃明显熟练许多，一会儿就轻松掌握了俞定延的敏感，双唇在俞定延白皙的肌肤上挑起火花，所到之处皆留下一个个嫣红的痕迹。察觉身下人已然动情，平井桃索性让手指直抵禁地，才刚刚探进一个指节，俞定延便下意识地咬住下唇。

“会痛就咬住我，不要弄伤自己。”平井桃倾身吻住俞定延，舌尖挑开俞定延紧闭的牙关，手指一鼓作气穿破阻碍，一阵铁锈般的味道在两人嘴中扩散开来。

不顾嘴唇上的痛楚，平井桃微微直起身想查看俞定延的情况，“定延…我弄痛妳了吗？”

沉默许久，俞定延才轻轻摇头，微颤的声音传进平井桃的耳中，“我没事，妳…可以动了…”

得到俞定延的允许，平井桃才试探著缓缓开始抽送原本因为害怕伤到俞定延而完全不敢动作的手指，触手的一片柔滑很快让她不再仅止于现状，渐渐加快了速度。

“桃…太快了…”不断变高的频率让俞定延有些吃不消，试图开口阻止平井桃继续加速，出口的话语听来却像是在撒娇。

平井桃依言稍微放慢了速度，改为探索俞定延深处的敏感，一面在俞定延耳畔低语，“知道吗？这时候妳说话的声音比平常还要甜美，我很喜欢。”

“妳很坏…”俞定延嗔怪地推搡著平井桃的肩膀，但此时她们的力气自然是不能相提并论的。

“但妳喜欢我对妳这样。”平井桃低头轻咬俞定延的唇瓣，“妳的身体比妳诚实多了。”

“我明天还要上班…”俞定延不知道这时自己的任何话语对平井桃而言都只是诱惑，还是天真地以为自己放低姿态便能得到平井桃的怜惜。

“妳是满足了，可是我还没有…那妳说，妳要怎么补偿我？”平井桃故作委屈地说道，指尖轻轻撞在密径深处的敏感上，不意外地听见俞定延的喘息变得急促。

“明天再做…我答应妳。”为了阻止平井桃继续使坏，俞定延将双腿勾在平井桃的腰间，乖巧地配合著平井桃进出的频率摆动，又用楚楚可怜的眼神盯著爱人，“今天妳就听我的好不好…”

“我什么时候拒绝过妳了？”平井桃自然对俞定延的要求唯命是从，却还是不免有些惋惜地轻叹了一声，把心中些许的怨怼发泄在已经被深处的温暖包覆的手指上，一下比一下更加精确地撞击在每每能让俞定延吟诵咏叹调的凸起处。

抽动手指的动作逐渐变得艰难，虽然两人都是初经人事，却也清楚接下来会发生什么，不约而同期待却又有些紧张地准备著为她们的第一次肌肤之亲画下完美的句点。

“定延…”平井桃抽出手指，把疲惫的爱人拥入怀中，温柔地替俞定延擦去额上的细汗，再为两人整理好凌乱的衣衫，最后在俞定延的脸颊上轻吻，不忘一并表达自己的爱意，“我爱妳。”

“我也是。”俞定延小声地回复，平井桃却愣了许久才有些怀疑地问道，“妳刚才是不是说了什么？”

笨蛋…

俞定延有些赌气地用力摇了摇头，背过身去不再理会平井桃，却没发现身后的人脸上那一抹灿烂的笑容。

她可是从来不曾放任自己错过俞定延说过的每字每句，又怎么可能没听到俞定延刚才的回应？不过只因她想藉这个机会让平常不会主动示爱的恋人向自己开口罢了，但俞定延这样因为害羞而逃避的举动也的确在她的预料之中。

平井桃像在安抚闹脾气的小孩子般，抬手摸了摸俞定延的头，见俞定延没有反应，平井桃猜测她已经睡著了，轻轻把爱人搂进怀中，与此同时，俞定延无声地睁开了双眼，却没有让平井桃知道。

直到均匀的呼吸打在自己后颈上，俞定延才终于绽放笑容，拉过平井桃的手放在自己胸前握紧。

其实俞定延比谁都清楚，平井桃虽然有时迟钝了点，但却比任何人都更呵护著她。许多时候比起她对平井桃的感情，她倒觉得平井桃更爱她一些。

正是这样，她当时才会在路过房屋仲介公司时停下，主动要求平井桃买房子给她。平井桃一直以为她不过是正好看上了某间房子，却不明白俞定延想要的其实一直都只是当时连带提出的附加条件--她们要一起住在那间新房子里。

现在她的愿望终于能够实现了。

#


	2. 1.相拥入眠

“要我跟那家伙相拥入眠？别做梦了，我才不会主动抱她，至于她嘛…如果哪天晚上她敢不抱著我睡就试试看。”

  
  
结束了和家中长辈温馨的饭局，一踏出家门，俞定延和平井桃的冷战便再次揭开了序幕--或者说，她们各是因为腰痛和心虚而都没有先开口。

回到两人的家中，降到冰点的氛围仍旧不改，俞定延更是直接将平井桃视作空气，压根不把她和沙发上的被褥当作一回事，走进房间时顺带把门甩上。

“定延…”

平井桃怯怯地自门外探头，在下一秒灵巧地闪过了朝著她的方向飞来的枕头。

“滚。”简短有力的字眼从床上面容清冷的人儿口中吐出，显得更加冰冷无情。

“我记得这是最后一个枕头了，不让我进去的话，妳今晚就没有枕头可躺了。”平井桃捡起地上的枕头，也不等俞定延回答，一溜烟地没了踪影。

“笨蛋…”

如果真的不想看见她，她早在进门的时候就会把门锁上了。只有平井桃还不知道，俞定延其实早就已经原谅她了。

俞定延翻了个白眼，背过身去躺下。才刚把身上的被子拉紧，俞定延便感觉到身旁的床铺微微下陷，她甚至不必回头就能知道那肯定是自己的爱人，语气却丝毫没有缓和下来，“我不是叫妳滚了吗？”

不是第一次目睹爱人的口是心非，平井桃微微勾起唇角，一把将俞定延拉进怀里，开口给自己的举动一个完美的解释，“我是怕妳没有枕头会不习惯才回来的。”

“那好，枕头给我，妳可以走了。”俞定延没好气地回答，想从平井桃的怀中挣脱，却反而被抱得更紧，“妳每天晚上都是躺在我的手臂上睡的，我不就是妳的枕头吗？”

“妳不希望耳朵被我拉掉的话就乖乖闭嘴。”

俞定延转过身，让自己彻底埋进平井桃的怀抱之中，调整了一个舒适的姿势躺好，温热的呼吸轻轻打在平井桃的胸口，却没注意到本该回抱她的人身体有些僵硬。

现在，单纯的相拥入眠好像已经无法满足她了。

“我知道妳舍不得我。”平井桃低下头，将下巴抵在俞定延的头顶，双臂圈住爱人纤细的腰肢，“我们都分开睡几天了，妳难道就不想我吗？”

“当然不想。”俞定延的声音闷闷地从平井桃的胸前传出。

“我可不信没有我抱著妳，妳能睡得著。”平井桃稍微松开了环在俞定延腰上的手，一手搂住俞定延不让她逃脱，另一手在俞定延的侧腰上揉按著，“今天去上班还好吗？”  
她才不会承认，把平井桃赶去睡沙发的这几天，她其实睡得并不安稳。

“拜妳所赐。”俞定延一把拍掉在自己腰上作乱的手，“谁准妳碰我了？妳想让我好不容易不痛了又立刻旧伤复发吗？”

“上次是我太不知节制了，今晚我会克制一点，一次就好了。”平井桃握住俞定延还来不及收回的手，将它轻轻折到俞定延背后，这样她便少了一项威胁，“不管妳想不想我，总之我想妳了。”

因为被平井桃搂著，俞定延的一只手臂和身体一起被平井桃圈住，另一手也失去了反抗能力，仿佛是一朵在一望无际的平原中盛放的娇美花儿，只能任眼前的女人采撷。

平井桃到此不再动作，只让两人的十指交扣，耐心地等待俞定延同意她继续。

“妳放手…”俞定延向后缩了缩，却只是让自己更深地落入平井桃的臂弯中。察觉到爱人炙热的呼吸打在她的脖子上，俞定延才终于放松下来，轻轻回握平井桃的手，默许了平井桃的要求，“妳说的，只能一次而已。”

  
  
“都听妳的。”平井桃轻轻在俞定延的头顶落下一吻，手臂微微使力让俞定延转过身面对自己，接著继续刚才未完成的动作。

“这次是在家里，应该不会再让妳那么不舒服了。”平井桃在俞定延的腰上轻捏了一把，满意地听见爱人的一声轻吟，随之而来的是微愠的责怪，“给我安份一点，小心我把妳踹下床。”

“只怕妳待会就没有力气了。”语毕，平井桃在俞定延的脸颊上安抚似的轻啄一口，手指轻车熟路地向下探去，却在碰上那处温暖前停下。

俞定延咬著唇，不解地看向平井桃，也不自主地更靠近平井桃的怀抱一些。回答她的是额上的一吻，还有一只自她的肩上缓缓下滑，最后准确地落在了正确位置的手。

平井桃因为爱人难得示弱的模样而有些忍俊不禁，一边用指尖轻柔地在逐渐挺立的红樱上打著转，一边在俞定延耳边解释道，“上次就是前戏做得不够才没有让妳享受到，这次我不会再犯了。”

“不要废话那么多。”俞定延不满地在平井桃的肩膀上咬了一口，平井桃吃痛之余倒也确实安静了些，或者说两人都不愿再花费多余的力气开口。

平井桃停留在俞定延双腿之间的手指渐渐被缓慢流出的热流打湿，俞定延下意识地并拢双腿，却反而让平井桃变本加厉，指尖坏心地在爱人腿间最脆弱的肌肤之间流连，却始终不让她得到满足。

“是妳说不会让我不舒服的…”俞定延埋怨道，作势伸手想捶向平井桃，看在平井桃眼中却更像是服软，也不忍心再折磨她，稍稍使力便将整根手指没入。

俞定延的呼吸顿时变得紊乱，双手紧抓著身下的床单，仰头承受随之而来的冲击，“妳…轻一点…”

“我知道。”平井桃明白这只是俞定延欲拒还迎的表现，还是忍不住想逗逗她，“那待会妳可不准要我加快速度。”

“要做就给我认真，要不要听我的话不是妳能决定的。”即使身体被支配著，说出口的话也因为频繁的撞击而无法连贯，俞定延在两人的斗嘴间仍然处于上风。

“说不过妳…就算在我身下妳也还是这么强势。”平井桃放缓了手上的速度，改为九浅一深地进出，很快地让俞定延的身体变得更加敏感，甜美的吟唱不绝于耳。

房里本就炙热的温度不断上升，俞定延渐渐在平井桃的攻势下化成一滩春水，却用仅剩的力气拉紧平井桃的衣领，将她更拉近自己，“吻我。”

平井桃明白这是爱人情动的证据，立刻听话地吻住俞定延微张的双唇，舌尖长驱直入，随著手指的动作攻城掠地，将自己的爱意融化在了一场深吻之中。

直到两人都快要喘不过气，平井桃才恋恋不舍地松开俞定延的双唇，在俞定延的耳边轻吐暧昧的话语，“定延，今晚的妳好美…”

说著，平井桃稍微加重了抽送的力道，惹得俞定延的吐息变得更加急促。

俞定延正想反驳，身体的反应却更加诚实，包复住平井桃手指的温软收缩著，一声声细碎的低吟也自俞定延口中流泻而出，落在平井桃耳中彷若天籁。

待到俞定延的呼吸平稳下来，平井桃才慢慢抽出手指，却还是感觉到了俞定延的一阵轻颤，“定延…我让妳累到了吗？”

俞定延轻轻摇头，整个人埋入平井桃的怀抱，双臂环住平井桃的腰，双唇微微翕动，似乎说了些什么。

“定延？”平井桃眨眨眼，轻唤了俞定延一声，想确认自己没有听错，回答她的却是俞定延规律的呼吸声。

果然还是让妳累坏了吧…

平井桃凝视著熟睡的爱人，这时的俞定延卸下了平时的武装，不久前更才在她的身下绽放，除了可爱，她想不到其他词语能形容眼前的人儿。不论是外貌、个性，或是她的一举一动，都那么地让她喜欢著。

“其实妳不说，我还真的没注意到呢…”平井桃拉了拉自己除了衣领被抓皱以外，仍然算是整齐的上衣，又替俞定延整理好凌乱的衣衫。

这一切源自于俞定延睡前的那句埋怨，“为什么妳的衣服还是完整的…”

“辛苦了。”平井桃轻吻俞定延仍残留了一丝红晕的脸颊，伸手到床头柜上抽取了纸巾替爱人清理，又贴心地把俞定延被自己压住的手臂从自己身下抽出，才把俞定延拥入怀中。

“Good night, my sweetie.”

#


	3. 2.一同外出购物

“没有人相信我们会一起逛街，因为我们的战利品永远不一样…我只会买她喜欢的，她也最清楚我的喜好。”

“定延，我们找时间一起出门逛街好不好？”平井桃捧著不知从哪里拿来的传单，满脸兴奋地看著俞定延。

她家的宅女什么时候居然也会想出门逛街了？俞定延皱了皱眉，接过平井桃手上的传单。

是大特价啊…

虽然捡便宜的心态女人尽有之，但俞定延觉得那在平井桃身上根本不适用。如果凡事都要贪小便宜的话，平井桃才没办法不由分说地买下她看中的房子送给她，而且以平井桃的身家也没必要省钱。

“这话就不对了，就算买房子给妳也是我捡了便宜，妳可是无价之宝。”平井桃不知怎么听出了俞定延的心底话，凑近俞定延讨好地吻著她的脸颊，“妳就答应我这一次嘛…”

“明天我休假，如果妳不让我腰痛的话我就答应妳。”俞定延有些嫌弃地别过头避开平井桃哀求的眼神，同时也发现了平井桃话中的疑点，“妳整天待在家里，怎么会拿到这种东西？”

“就是…它躺在门口的地板上，我看到就顺手捡起来了。”平井桃笨拙地找著借口，让俞定延不禁失笑，却也不再多问，“好了，进去睡觉。记得我们说好了，今天晚上不能碰我。”

“我们有达成共识吗？”平井桃偏了偏头，疑惑地问道，接著低下头摆弄著自己的手指数数，“如果今天只有一次的话，妳休息一个早上，下午就可以跟我出去了。”

“闭嘴。”俞定延毫无形象地翻了个白眼，一把抄起手边的抱枕就往平井桃身上丢去。

她怎么就搭上了这么一个欲求不满的混蛋？明明她们都还没有到所谓女人如狼似虎的年纪，却根本是夜夜笙歌。对了，根据平井桃的说法，她们这是血气方刚的展现，但俞定延认为她的腰可不是这么想的，当然，平井桃的体力更无法支持她的理论--有时她真的很怀疑，为什么平时多走几阶楼梯就觉得累的人，在床上居然能在她累得连推开她的力气都没有的时候仍然精力充沛。

偏偏她就是无法抗拒总是在被拒绝之后便立刻对自己软磨硬泡的爱人，每次都因为平井桃而心软。

就像现在--

“妳够了没有？不是说一次就…”

俞定延的话还没说完，平井桃就先一步用吻堵住了她将要开始喋喋不休的嘴。

“后来想想，其实我们明天晚上再出门也可以。毕竟我们出去也不是为了买什么重要的东西，不急。”

“混蛋…”俞定延用力咬了平井桃的下唇一口，一阵腥甜在两人口中蔓延开来，却更激起了平井桃的兴致，每一下的撞击都让俞定延发出如幼兽般的呜咽。

*

等到俞定延再醒来的时候，已经是日上三竿了。

几乎是在俞定延睁眼的一刹那，平井桃也从门外探进头来，手上捧著俞定延最喜欢吃的点心。

“妳还愣著做什么？把它拿过来。”俞定延不满地瞪了让自己腰痛的罪魁祸首一眼，双眼直勾勾地盯著平井桃手上的东西。

“妳确定吗？这是最后一个了。”平井桃依言走向俞定延，说的话却一点也不讨俞定延欢心。

“为什么？明明昨天我回家的时候才顺便带了一盒回来。”俞定延秀眉微蹙，等著平井桃给她一个合理的解释。

“我知道妳买了，所以我刚刚才吃…”意识到自己说错话了，平井桃赶紧想蒙混过去，“没事，妳赶快吃，我们待会就可以下楼补货了。”

说完，平井桃把点心放下后就准备开溜，却被俞定延叫住，“妳给我过来。”

“我有留一个给妳啊…”平井桃有些心虚地绞著手指，却还是乖乖地走到了俞定延面前。

俞定延伸手揪住平井桃的衣领，把她拉向自己后吻了上去，舌尖强硬地撬开平井桃的牙关，果然在其中尝到了一丝不属于平井桃的甜味。

“说，妳要怎么补偿我？”俞定延狠狠瞪著平井桃，眼中没有轻易原谅平井桃的意思。

平井桃自知理亏，苦恼地挠挠头后终于做了决定，“那…随便妳要对我做什么好了。”

“妳说的。”俞定延眼睛一亮，似乎是顿时想到了能治平井桃的妙计。

俞定延的眼神让平井桃不寒而栗，却看不出俞定延打算怎么处置她。秉著一言既出驷马难追的精神，平井桃只能点点头表示同意。

“这笔帐先欠著，等我想到要怎么做之后再告诉妳，妳先出去。”俞定延摆摆手，要平井桃离开房间，而平井桃也照做了。

*

在平井桃因为无法进房而无聊至极地坐著，差些就要在沙发上睡著之前，俞定延从房间里推开门走了出来，身上已经换好了轻便的外出服。

“我要妳在五分钟之内换好衣服，晚几秒妳就给我睡几天沙发，今天也别想跟我出门了。”俞定延拿出手机，在平井桃面前高高举起，“现在开始计时。”

平井桃目瞪口呆地看著俞定延一气呵成的动作，良久才反应过来，打算抗议，“五分钟也太…”

“妳剩下四分三十秒。”俞定延冷冷地打断她的话。

平井桃无奈，却不敢再反驳俞定延，只能认命地起身，接著飞也似地冲进房里。

四分钟过去，俞定延得意地看著手机，准备开始倒数，“十、九、八…”

“我好了。”

就在俞定延认为自己在这场赌注中必胜无疑的时候，平井桃出现在了她的眼前。

“妳不用打扮的吗？”俞定延承认，她的确有点诧异，却没有表现在脸上，只是冷冷瞟了平井桃一眼。

“我平常就都是素颜了，这种时候哪需要再特别化妆？妳不就喜欢这样的我吗？”平井桃一连抛出了两个问题回击。

“也是。”俞定延点了点头，算是同意了平井桃的观点，却没有要起身的意思，继续指著平井桃质疑道，“不过妳这身衣服是随便挑的吧？”

“其实妳是想赖账吧？”平井桃把俞定延的手机抽走，骄傲地指著上头的秒数，“我刚才还来不及说我的交换条件，这样的话应该是妳欠我三次。”

“妳…妳又没有先提出条件，这个契约不成立。”俞定延没料到会被平井桃反将一军，一时竟然想不到该怎么回复她。

“如果妳平常都这么可爱就好了。”平井桃看见俞定延难得无措的模样，顿时心情大好，牵起俞定延的手就往外头走。

“妳说什么？”

“没事，说妳很漂亮。”平井桃知道这样简单的称赞就能让俞定延心花怒放，果然，俞定延在短暂的惊讶之后默默地回握了平井桃的手。

*

“家里还缺什么东西吗？”俞定延认真地搜寻著架子上的商品，同时自然地摇晃著平井桃和她相握的手，“这个最近才补过货，这个上次爸妈送的还没用完，这个…”

“定延。”

平井桃虽然十分舍不得打断俞定延思考，但随著俞定延晃动两人手臂的幅度越来越大，平井桃不得不出声阻止，免得自己本就不怎么稳固的骨头散架，“我们应该不缺什么日用品了吧？爸妈都定时会买来给我们，他们很清楚我们的生活习惯，不会买错，但是…”

“但是什么？”平井桃不确定的口气成功引起了俞定延的注意，放过了平井桃的手臂，停下动作看著平井桃。

“但他们不清楚我们各自的饮食习惯，尤其是零食方面的。”平井桃指著不远处摆放著零食的架子，“妳最近不是又换口味了吗？我猜我们到了那里会有新发现。”

“那根本只是妳想买零食的借口吧？”俞定延有些吃醋地看著爱人放光的双眼，默默将平井桃的五指分开，将自己的手指穿插其中，又用力地握了一下平井桃的手。

“被妳发现了…”平井桃吐了吐舌头，不知是有意或无意地紧紧牵住俞定延的手，向零食区走去。

“妳喜欢的食物都在这边了，妳先挑，我去另一边逛。”到达目的地，平井桃立刻放开了爱人的手，两眼直盯著自己的目标，蹦蹦跳跳地跑开。

“到现在还像个小孩子…”俞定延望著平井桃的背影走远，低头看著自己少了爱人温度的手，愣了好一会才无奈地摇摇头，转过身去打算把自己常吃的几样零食放进购物篮。

“这个是…”俞定延抬起头，毫不费力地把柜子最上头平井桃钟爱的一款饼干拿下。

平井桃蹲下身去，把一包软糖放进了篮子里，“定延最喜欢这种糖果了，但她一定不会发现它藏在这里。”

当俞定延走到柜台准备结帐时，平井桃已经等在那里了。俞定延走近一看，平井桃的篮子里放著的是和她截然不同，却又有异曲同工之妙的商品--那些都是在她们目光所及之处，对方所喜爱的食物。

见到俞定延向她走来，平井桃小心翼翼地对俞定延伸出手，俞定延随即自然地握了上去。

两人还来不及享受这样甜蜜的氛围，平井桃的一句话立刻打破了这片刻的温馨。

“我说得没错吧？至少妳已经可以出门了。”趁著店员结帐的间隙，平井桃小声在俞定延耳边道。

“妳今晚别想再碰我了。”俞定延想起了方才平井桃甚至为了零食而抛下自己，委屈的情绪顿时上涌，狠狠瞪了平井桃一眼，“这笔帐我们回家再算。”

平井桃还来不及叫住俞定延，俞定延便头也不回地走出了商店，留下平井桃一个人在原地思考著该怎么向俞定延道歉。

*

“晚上吃糖对身体不好吧？”平井桃一边擦著头发，一边走向正抱著一包软糖坐在电视前的俞定延。

“要妳管。”俞定延头也不抬地回答。

“我不管我的女人还能管谁？”平井桃走到俞定延身边坐下，把她手上的包装抽走。

俞定延一见手上的糖果被平井桃拿走，立刻从沙发上跳了起来，“平井桃！还来！”

“不可以。”平井桃把手举高，晃了晃手上的袋子，严肃地摇了摇头，“不过我知道一个吃糖果的方法，妳如果照著我说的做，我就不阻止妳吃。”

“什么方法？”俞定延问道，不忘趁平井桃不备想抢回糖果袋子，却还是被平井桃躲开了。

平井桃看见恋人执著于抢回糖果的模样，有些心软地把手降下，在俞定延的手指碰上包装时，连著包装握住爱人的手。

“像这样。”平井桃从袋子里拿出一颗软糖含在嘴里，伸手指了指自己。

俞定延没有说话，只是抬起头看了平井桃一眼。平井桃知道俞定延一向不会对她的小把戏有所反应，正打算默默吞下口中的软糖，却感觉唇上传来温软的触感。

平井桃因为俞定延突来的主动而有些愣住了，一时不知何处安放自己的手，过了一会才轻轻抱住俞定延，手上仍然紧紧握著糖果的袋子。

“笨蛋。把它放下，抱我就够了。”俞定延往平井桃手上一拍，糖果袋应声掉落，发出清脆声响。

一吻结束，俞定延得意地昂首看著平井桃，“我就说这种糖果很好吃吧，就连妳也沦陷了。”

平井桃把俞定延打横抱起，在俞定延的惊呼声中回答了她，“我不否认妳的眼光，但是对我来说妳才是真正的美食。”

“我对妳而言就只是好吃而已？”俞定延不满地看著平井桃，要她给她一个合理的解释。

“当然不只，妳是我人生的全部，是无法用金钱或美味程度衡量的。”平井桃用一个吻封住了俞定延的双唇，等俞定延反应过来时，平井桃已经把她抱起，抵在了墙上，“所以妳可以原谅我了吗？”

“妳还没好好安慰我，凭什么要我原谅妳？”即使已经处于劣势，俞定延还是倔强地回答著。

“下午说了那些话是我不对，我只是想有和妳一起出门逛街的机会而已…”平井桃一边解释著，低头吻上俞定延，不让她有拒绝自己的机会。

俞定延回应著平井桃的吻，心中也因为平井桃的话而涌上一股暖意，“笨蛋，我早就不生气了。”

“我知道，我只是想让妳知道我有多爱妳。”平井桃稍微使力让俞定延更贴近自己，将俞定延的双腿缠在自己腰间，“抱紧我。”

双脚悬空的感觉和从未到达的视野高度，让俞定延有些害怕地紧抱住平井桃埋在她肩窝的头，从爱人身上传来和自己一样的香气让俞定延感到安心，相贴的唇间传递的爱意更让俞定延动了想把全身重量倾注在平井桃身上的念头，却因为考量到了爱人的体力而作罢。

察觉到俞定延的犹豫，平井桃抬头在俞定延的耳垂上轻咬一口，稳稳地接住软下身子的爱人，以证明自己的能力足够支撑住俞定延，这才让俞定延放松下来。

平井桃沿著俞定延下颚的棱线一路吻了下来，唇瓣轻轻擦过脖颈间，在颈窝处停下，鼻间吐出的热气随著平井桃的呼吸洒在俞定延的肩胛上，俞定延被刺激得差些没办法稳住身子，只能扶住平井桃的肩膀以防自己从平井桃身上滑落。

俞定延的衣服一件件自身上掉落，两人相拥的身体却愈发靠近。为了能再向下掌握爱人的美好，平井桃将俞定延抱得更高，双手却紧紧地护住俞定延。

唇瓣带著炙热的温度往下探索，在所到之处都留下绯红的痕迹，平井桃不忘在适当的时机轻咬俞定延胸前雪白的肌肤，创造更深一个色阶的咬痕。

俞定延在胸前的柔软被平井桃吻住时向前挺了挺身子，将自己更深地送入爱人的口中，在顶端被平井桃轻含住时自喉中发出了一声喟叹。平井桃明白那是俞定延动情的讯号，立刻开始了下一步的行动。

和俞定延的身体相比冰凉许多的手指缓慢地自俞定延的肩膀上开始向下移动，经过纤瘦的腰肢时还轻捏了一把，最后停在了两人身体紧密契合之处。

“定延，放松一点。”平井桃在俞定延的心口轻吻，要俞定延相信她，“看著我，把妳自己交给我。”

“我早就是妳的人了。”俞定延倾身靠在平井桃肩上，让平井桃能顺利占有她。

平井桃试著将手指深入，却碍于两人的姿势而无法如愿，只得旋转手指，指腹抚过幽径里的每条皱折，拇指按压花核，在上头轻柔地摩擦著。

指尖抽出的瞬间，俞定延浑身发软地倒向平井桃，平井桃却明白她尚未满足爱人，因此加重了手指挑逗的力道，由俞定延的鼻尖亲吻而下，直至四唇相贴。

在俞定延因为累积过多的欢愉而就要从平井桃怀中掉落前，平井桃轻巧地接住了俞定延，将她护在怀中。

“我抱妳回房间。”平井桃把俞定延打横抱起，几步走回房间后将爱人抱上床。

“桃。”俞定延拉住准备转身离开的平井桃，“妳还没告诉我，为什么突然想跟我出门买东西？”

“我说了，因为要帮妳买点心啊。”平井桃温柔地笑了笑，“但是以后我们还是少买糖果好了。”

“为什么？”俞定延偏头问道。

“因为…”平井桃低下头在俞定延唇上一吻，“比起糖果，妳的嘴唇更甜。”

说完，平井桃把两人散落一地的衣服捡起，抱著它们向外走去。

她是不是还没回答我？俞定延过了一会才意识到这个问题，疑惑地咬了咬唇。

走出房外，平井桃才忍不住轻笑--她的答案，其实一直都很简单。

她其实就是想知道，在超市里和恋人牵著手逛街的感觉是什么样的而已。

但是，只有在家里，她才能好好品尝那只有她能独享的珍馐--她那无时无刻不在诱惑著她的爱人。

# 


End file.
